There are many applications for wireless communication networks, such as wireless sensors, industrial control and monitoring, intelligent agriculture, asset and inventory tracking, and security. The manual configuration of such networks can be time consuming and expensive. There is therefore a need for a communication protocol that produces an ad hoc, self-organizing network; that is, a network with a random topology in which the network organization and maintenance occur without human intervention.